A Little Bit Longer
by SilverSerpentZeroSeven
Summary: Jill is finally done with her rehabilitation at BSAA after the incident in Kijuju Africa. Chris insist on letting her stay in his apartment temporarily while she tries to get used to her usual routine and find a new place. Will one of them break the unspoken rule between two partners or they will just have to wait?


_**A/N: Here's a Valenfield one shot since a lot of us miss Jill Valentine already. This takes place after Resident Evil 5. Enjoy.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters. Any reference from the RE game belongs to Capcom.**_

* * *

'Be Patient, Redfield' Chris tells himself for the seventh time. He's patiently waiting outside the quarantine zone and waiting for her. He appears to be agitated while he taps his feet and lean at the side of his car. He fidgets with the small pocket knife in his hands while he glances at the exit door once again. He wonders how much longer it will take before he sees her finally walking out of the quarantine zone and under the sunlight.

He remembers Jill mentioning she desperately needs sunlight and was bored out of her mind while under observation by BSAA doctors to make sure she is clear of any kind of dangerous virus. Sure he sees Jill around BSAA HQ but she is still closely monitored, even if they will just go for a short morning jog. Sure she can freely use her station for work but just for a short period of time and it's mostly to read emails and scan through their archives to know what she missed. BSAA was strict when it comes to her condition and doctors don't want to over-fatigue her with work or add more stress for the sake of her emotional and mental health. Regardless of how many times she tells him she is bored, he couldn't break their own rules and convinces her to stay with her doctors for the meantime.

It's been months since she was rescued from Africa and when he found out that she will be released today, he immediately informed her that he can give her a ride home and offered his small apartment for her to stay at. It will be temporary until she finds a new place. She initially declined the idea and was set to rent a cheap hotel but he was able to convince her that being resurrected has its fair share of ups and downs.

"Hey, Redfield!" He hid his pocket knife and sighs in relief when he saw Jill walking away from the building and approaching him. "Good thing they gave me back some of my uniform. This is all my stuff for now" She removed her backpack and placed it on the hood of his car.

He smiled while shaking his head. "I believe you can borrow Claire's clothes since you'll be staying in her previous room as well. Trust me, she won't mind" He opens the door for her and gestures her to get in.

The journey was peaceful and delightful. They we're finally reunited again and they are not driving away or chasing anything. Just two partners quietly enjoying each other's company. Silence is occasionally broken ever time Jill will ask something new or an update about their common friends. He will enthusiastically give her details regarding what happened the past few years.

Jill averted her eyes from the road and glanced at Chris. "I remember sending an email to Barry and he wants to see us soon. Starting to have trouble with his daughters huh?"

"He'll manage" He stops the car in front of his apartment and turned off the engine. "My place might be a little untidy, ok?"

She squints her eyes at him and let out a light chuckle. "Seriously, Redfield?" He shrugs nonchalantly and gets out of his car to unlock his front door then she trails behind him.

"Welcome to the Redfield residence" He opens the door and reveals his small living room that obviously has an untidy kitchen next to it. "You can put your stuff in my sister's room first then you can use my laptop there at the couch so you can look for an apartment for yourself." He walks further inside the house and straight to the kitchen. "I did try to search for few ones last night." He started removing the dishes from the table and moves it to the sink then started wiping the table with a cleanest dish cloth he managed to find. "I didn't know how much would be your budget but I bookmarked some cheap but good ones"

"You didn't have to do that but thank you" She awkwardly stands and lingers a few feet away from him. She should be heading to Claire's room as he instructed but it feels amusing to simply watch Chris do simple chores. For a man who saved her and even the world, it's funny how he scrunches his face every time he cleans a certain portion of kitchen table or move random dishes around the kitchen to the sink like he never remembered how it got there in the first place. "I'll be back in a few minute."

Jill didn't bother to unpack her stuff and simply sat on the bed. She and Chris both appreciate simplicity that's why she is not surprised or bored of the fact that the room is covered with dirty white paint job. Truthfully, the only interesting stuff inside the room are the pictures on the night stand and some hanging by the wall next to the door. "This one is cute" she took the picture of him and Claire on the night stand which seems like it was taken from a garage and the two siblings are smiling widely next to a Harley Davidson bike. She looks around as she puts the frame back on the night stand and got a glimpse of their STARS Alpha team class picture hanging by the wall. She smiles as she feels the nostalgia run by her before heading back to the kitchen.

"Hey Jill, guess what I'm making for dinner" Chris has this rare mischievous smile on his face. She scanned he kitchen table then scoffed.

"Don't you think this is getting a little too old? It's been more than a decade"

He chuckled and continued slicing the vegetables. "It's a Jill Sandwich!"

"Sure thing, Chris. Knock yourself out. I'll just borrow your laptop for a moment" She took a seat on the couch and opened his laptop. As she waits for the window to start up, it indicated that she must input a password first. Either she felt like she is using her own gadget or her time in BSAA quarantine zone made a couple of screws in her head loose. "Chris, I forgot computers usually need a password from their owners"

She was able to stand up and bring it to him in the kitchen but Chris quickly told her the password from the kitchen. "redfield73. All small letters. Do you want some corn soup? I'll make some corn soup too"

"Thanks" She started at him from where she is. A few feet away and still busy placing each ingredient of the sandwich. He looks so at ease and carefree, whistling a tune once in a while. She even thinks that he is too pre-occupied to notice she is entertained just by watching him.

Chris's phone rang and Jill diverted her attention back to the laptop to start doing what she is supposed to do. "Hello? Hey, Claire." Jill convinced herself that she is not eavesdropping since she believes that he is fully aware that she can hear him. "Yes! She is here. . . Yeah, just for a few days. "

Jill started checking all bookmarked page he told her about while half of her attention is between Chris and his sister. "Talking about me?" She glanced at the him and met his eyes then he gave a proud nod while he continue to convince his sister to come home sooner. He even asked Jill if she wants to talk to Claire and she simply shouted a short "I miss you and come over soon" for Claire to hear.

"Here that? Can't you visit sooner?"

She begin alternating her sight from the laptop screen to Chris while he relays the good news about her being released from the BSAA to his sister. She can feel her heart beat faster every time Chris talks about her with such pride and joy. Bragging about how she didn't get bored and lost her mind while surrounded by doctors who check on her health condition day by day. Sharing how many doctors must have remembered him by his face because of often he visits her.

"Bring Moira and Barry with you if you need to." There was a bit of a struggle while preparing the table for dinner while he was talking but Chris is really looking forward for Jill to reunite with the rest of their friends. It wasn't a failed attempt though since Claire also wants to see them both sooner than later. "I'll see you in a week then. Bye." He puts his phone aside and looked at Jill. "Hey, Valentine. Dinner is ready."

She carried the laptop with her and set it down near Chris. "I like some of your recommendation. Especially these two" She took a seat next to him and grabbed own sandwich while they both discussed the features of the apartment.

"I knew it. I knew you'd like blue interiors." He grinned proudly then starts eating a sandwich.

They continue to bicker which is the best apartment until Jill suggested that she will reach out to the real estate dealers tomorrow morning. "You know, just tell me about what I missed. What happened after these past few years?"

He knew it was inevitable. That he needs to tell her about things she missed and for her to catch up. He chose to tell only the good stories. He had already told him about how Barry ended up being one of the consultant in BSAA, how Rebecca's research about the virus and possible cure is doing good and how Claire is doing at Terrasave during his many visits to her at BSAA. She knows plenty about the new recruits already. Now he just shares what usually happens when their friends occasionally hangout. Like how Claire talks about hanging out with Sherry every day once the not so little girl is free from the Govt. protective custody and how Barry is thankful that Claire is somehow his daughter's role model and Moira really enjoys Claire's company.

"Seems like I missed a lot. A lot of things must have changed"

"We all missed you" He looks down at his bowl of corn soup. "In all honesty, it's been difficult. I missed you a lot and some are still the same." He met her gaze. Who is he kidding? For Jill, it's never gonna be the same. Jill is probably thinking she doesn't even look the same so how can he tell her that. He doesn't plan on attempting to drastically change anything or turn back time. However, he is very much determined to give her what he can and do what he can for her to feel happy and contented with her new life. "Change is the only permanent thing but let's make the most out of it" Because this woman here is still his partner. His Jill.

"I like the sound of that. I can't wait to get back on track" It was her turn to glance down and recalled what happened in Africa. "I have a lot of things to make up for."

"Don't worry about that. We got your back." He tucked her blonde hair behind her ear. It was only a split second but once he realized what he did, he gulped and slowly started to gather the dishes on the table to keep his hands pre-occupied. "I mean, did you see how surprised and happy Keith and Quint was. They were practically jumping and choking each other when they saw you."

Jill airily laughs then clears her throat. "I guess I should start unpacking my clothes for now and I'll probably doze off after that. Do you need help with the dishes?"

"No, I'm good. Go ahead. I'll clean up here then you can just go directly to bed."

"Ok, then. Goodnight"

* * *

The sun was barely visible when Jill opened her eyes. She is not sure if she either woke up because she heard something or someone roaming around the house or is she was just thirsty. It was a rather chilly morning and tile floor felt like ice once her bare feet touched it. She tied her hair into a clean bun before leaving the room. While walking out of her temporary bedroom and heading to the kitchen, she kept a mental note not to wear tank tops and shorts in this house and stick with thick pajamas next time since is it winter after all.

"Woah!" Chris suddenly grabbed the towel wrapped around his waist while his other hand held the other towel which he was using to dry his hair, like a weapon. "I thought you were a burglar. It's unbelievably early for you to be out of bed" His voice was horse and eyes are half closed. Honestly looking like he sleep walked and showered.

Jill blinked a few times and even rubbed the back of her hand to her eyes. It seems like she is even more thirsty now. "It's unbelievably earlier for you to be . . . fresh from the shower?" Clearly being surprised at the sight of Chris is an understatement.

"Oh, uhhh. BSAA informed me last night that I'm in charge of training new recruits this morning. Too got damn early in the morning if you ask me. I haven't even packed my stuff." He glanced at the clock that reads 4:40 AM. "If you want breakfast, I think I have some eggs or bread somewhere in the kitchen."

She nodded and stood still for a moment. "Get dressed and get ready for work then, Redfield" She walked towards the kitchen and sigh heavily. She was even aware she was holding her breath. She managed to keep herself busy while checking through the cabinets and fridge. She figured that Chris might also need breakfast and contemplated on what meal to prepare to keep her mind pre-occupied with something else other than that man's fresh shower scent and sight.

"What's that smell?" Chris came to the kitchen with a duffel bag. Obviously baffled by the amount of healthy cooked food. He grabbed a fork and ate a piece of sausage while looking at Jill who was packing something in a paper bag.

"Well, you look like your soul was summoned by the demon and is aimlessly floating here on Earth so I made you breakfast meal, breakfast snack and coffee" She handed the paper bag to him and smiled. "And save your Jill sandwich jokes. I'm not sure what kind of sandwich you would like, sausage or ham and egg or grilled cheese, so I just put all three in that bag."

The smell alone of the foods inside the bag is making his stomach grumble but it still make him grin. "You didn't have to."

"This is yours, right?" She showed stainless tumbler to him before pouring coffee in it then hands it to him. "It's nothing. Just wanted to make sure you're well prepared and ready to train our new teammates. Now get going."

"You're the best." He gave a small and quick kiss on her cheek. He was surprised about his sudden action and without a doubt; Jill was also dumbfounded about his actions. "I gotta go." He grabbed his keys and went out the house in a quicker pace than normal.

"That sleepy huh?" her eyebrows crossed tried to recall what happened. "I guess he should have slept earlier last night." She chuckled and thought that is was just funny accident with her sleepyhead partner then she started eating her breakfast.

After scolding himself and mentally muttering "What the hell did you just do?" to himself this morning, Chris was driving back to his house by afternoon and thought that he should go get groceries. He sends a text message to Jill and asked if she needs anything. She obviously does and that's actually the main reason why he is doing this now. He rarely stacks up his fridge and kitchen cabinets. He just grabbed a cart before checking the reply from her. He immediately regrets his decision then calls her number.

"Jill, do you really need all that? I don't even know half of toiletries you are asking for." He earned a small laughter from the other line.

"Yes, I need all those and don't worry. I'll pay you. If you need help, keep me on the line while you are shopping. I'll guide you because I need to make sure you are getting the right items for me."

He groans while walking along the aisle. "Can't I just buy the food supplies for now then we'll just go back here some other day so you can find your personal stuff on your own?" He started grabbing some of the fish and meat included in her list and slowly placed it in his cart.

"No, you are already there." He can hear that she is moving some glass or plates. "Chris, I hope you don't mind . . . I'm clearly not as tall as you and there were some struggles when I was preparing breakfast earlier. I kinda rearranged some of your things here in your kitchen. I swear, it's temporary and I'll put it back sooner or later."

He slightly frowned because he felt that she shouldn't sound guilty or embarrassed for somehow redecorating the interior of his house, he was tempted to tell her that she didn't need to ask permission at all. He let out a small chuckle while checking the condiments and spices he remembers from the grocery list before placing it in the cart. "It's ok. Don't worry about. Do whatever you whatever you need to."

"Thanks. Now are you done with the food supplies?"

"Yeah."

"Great! Now time to get my tampons and soaps"

He slings his duffel bag around his shoulder and carried three huge paper bags towards his front door. "Valentine! Door" It was challenging to press the doorbell so he sighed in relief as the door opens. Jill took two paper bags and carried it to the kitchen. "Get this one as well and put your stuff in the bathroom. I don't wanna have a headache trying to figure out how all of that will fit in there." He chuckled and followed her to the kitchen.

"One, it's not that much. Just tampons, shampoo, conditioner, lotion, deodorant, facial wash, bath bombs and bar soaps. Two, your bathroom is not that spacious in the first place." She puts down the two paper bags and snatches the one from Chris. "Lastly, I'll let you use some of it if you want to."

"Just make sure you'll be done before dinner time." He placed his duffel bag beside the couch before lying down.

It took almost half an hour for Jill to finish placing her things in the bathroom. She realized that his bathroom badly needed decluttering. She washed her hands in the sink and smirked proudly at her achievement before leaving the bathroom. She was about to tease Chris about how unorganized his bathroom was until she saw him dozed off on the couch.

The sight of him made her smile. Calm and relaxed. She thought she could get used to this, it's almost captivating to watching the man take a nap and free from stress. One could only imagine what he made the newbies do on their first day and how intimidating he must have looked. This version of Chris is her favorite along with some of traits he rarely shows to anyone like his concern and care to the people important to him. She sighed and smiled at the view. It would reasonable to open his laptop again and search for a new place to stay but she decided to go to the kitchen.

Chris opened his eyes and checked his wristwatch. He was able to get more than 2 hours of nap time. He heard the oven ding and stood up from the couch. "I feel like I woke up in a five start restaurant." He watches Jill move two pans out of the oven and on the table.

"Just because I temporarily claimed the kitchen doesn't mean you are spared. You need to learn to cook real foods. Get us some rice, Redfield." She starts slicing the lemon.

"This place never felt more like a home. It's usually Claire who makes the realistic meal between us. She probably had plenty of practice during her college days." He gave a quick pat on her shoulder before moving between her and the kitchen table to prepare a plate full of rice for both of them.

Silence enveloped them. Jill was focused on placing the slices of lemon around the baked salmon and tuna while Chris puts the plates of rice on the table and puts the utensils next to it.

"We should drink red wine, Jill. Like have an early celebration for your return." He softly smiled at the table then met her gaze. "We don't have to wait for Claire or the others. We can just have a grand celebration somewhere next time. Let's make this night special for just the two of us since the food looks absolutely great." His steps towards to the cabinet were lengthier than normal from excitement. "Plus I had a good nap. Would it be selfish of me if I just want you to stay here and cook foods and protect me from harm while I take a nap?" He was too lazy to look for a wine glass to he took two tall glasses instead.

She burst out in laugher from his comment. She never imagine herself doing household chores everyday but she did like the idea. She loved the idea. But she felt like she shouldn't swerve the topic specifically to her staying in his house. She actually laughed because of the fact that Chris Redfield is asking for protection while he takes a nap. "I feel like that's equivalent to being a jail guard. Guarding you while you nap?"

They both shared a round of laugher while he pours the red wine in their glasses before taking a seat. "Did you find a place already?"

"Oh, not yet. I was starting to think if I was really gone for a just a few years because I felt like the prices for apartments are really expensive these days. It's harder to negotiate with them as well." She also took a seat and started putting slices of fish on her plate.

He shouldn't feel relived about that but somehow he is. There was some truth about his joke earlier. He really does want Jill to stay with him but that's a boundary he is not ready to cross yet. So even if her stay is just temporary, he would want to make the best of it. Thus, the impromptu wine for dinner. He doesn't know how long this will last but he is grateful he gets to spend time with his partner.

"How's the training in BSAA, Chris? Did you make anyone cry today?" She gave shot him a teasing look then raised both her eyebrows.

"No, it's their first day. I'm not that cruel." He chuckled. "There was one of them who was really good at using the sniper though. I'll be keeping an eye on him because he might end up being better than me as a marksman."

Jill still remembers what a skilled marksman he was when they were in STARS. In fact, she believes he still is. "Really? I just checked my emails from work after I transformed your kitchen. Tell me more about your day."

Minutes passed as Chris retells what happened during his day. "You won't find it weird if I tell you that I'm still anxious and scared when handling a new team?"

"Chris . . ." She can see and feel his self-doubt and he doesn't often underestimate himself. "You don't have to be frightened. Look how far we've gone." She quickly rephrased her words just a she let it slip. "How far you achieved." They were a team, long time partners, but there should still be a distinction between the two of them when it comes to work. After all, he does have a higher rank.

"There was a time when I wondered if it's worth fighting for and you are one of the reasons why I believed it was worth it."

She couldn't take her eyes of him after what he just said and he was staring back at her so it didn't help ease the tension either. She doesn't want give a deeper meaning to it and wouldn't allow herself to feel too special for him. But she can definitely feel her heart beating a bit faster. "What are the other reasons?"

He looked down at his plate and resumed eating the remaining fish on his plate. "The usual. Avoid world outbreak and save people. If I gave up and didn't fight in Africa then I wouldn't have found you again." The finished his food and held his glass of wine but didn't pick it up. He just blankly looked at it. "I couldn't live with that. Knowing that there's a possibility that you are still out there. I can't just give up on that." He wanted to add that he can't give up on her but the conversation is starting to be a bit too personal for his comfort.

She smiled and stood up from her seat. She pressed her lips to his forehead. It can be said that they have a comfort zone. Like exchanging jokes during training, eating meals together and getting wasted after drinking too much alcohol occasionally. A kiss on his forehead is still somehow within their comfort zone. Jill somehow got used to giving him either before going their separate way, after their successful mission or when she is too drunk to stop herself. Also, It only happens when both of them are alone. She thought that maybe he can consider it as their personal handshake.

She was half expecting him to be taken aback by her actions since it has been a long time since she gave him one but she also didn't know what to do or how to react as she sees him just softly looking back at her with his brown eyes. "Y-you need a haircut." She moved her face away and patted the top of his head. "Badly need a haircut."

"I'll get one tomorrow then. After training." He stood up and started clearing the plates on their table.

"I'll just take a bath. W-would it be ok if you do the dishes? Since I'm the one who cooked." She hopes that her nerves would just settle already and her heartbeat would go back to its normal pace.

"Yeah, that's fine." He scratched his head. "Do you want to watch a movie after that? It's still early and I just woke up from my nap."

"Yeah, sure. Just pick a movie once you are done then set it up and I'll join you in a few minutes."

She hurried to the bathroom and checked where she can get some extra towels. It's been a long time since she had the chance to have a nice warm bath. She is so grateful that Chris was patient enough to get her all the stuff she needs. After filling the tub with warm water, she threw the new bath bomb in the tub, stripped out of her clothes and let herself sink in the water.

She let out a sigh of relief. This gave her the time and space to reflect on what happened between her and Chris earlier. Was there some tension? Why was there an awkward pause like the time they reunited in Africa?

She let out a groan then reached for her shampoo and scrubbed her scalp. Earlier, he was staring at her almost the exact same way when she was urging him to chase after Wesker and leave her for a moment. It was a big decision for Chris but the world is at stake so her instinct was telling him to go after the enemy for now and save the 'I miss you too' and other catching up talks later.

"Maybe I'm just overthinking it. We've been partners for a long time. He should be used to it." She puts her mind at ease and relaxes her tense muscles while she closes her eyes. She simply relishes the comfort of her warm bath courtesy of the toiletries by Chris Redfield. She leaned back and dipped underwater to rinse her hair before rubbing her conditioner on her now long blonde hair, not chestnut brown. It reminded her how different she must have looked now.

Minutes passed and she was just staring at the bubbles in the tub while combing her hair. She tried to remind herself that everything should be fine now since her doctors released her. Reminded herself that she can finally have a better atmosphere and cozy bed after months of staying in a plain, white room with a small bed. She looked at the back of hands then her arms before she took a deep breath and closed her eyes as she grabs the sides of the bath tub. She should be fine now but her lips started to quiver. She tried to blink away her tears but it slid down her cheeks. Tears started falling one by one while she is still trying to keep her breathing at a normal pace and stop herself from sobbing.

She was well aware she was harming all those innocent people but she simply doesn't have any control of her own body at all. Chris had told her a thousand times that she shouldn't feel guilty about anything at all but there is always a stinging pain in her chest whenever she recalls what happened in Africa. She splashes the water on her face and took a deep breath again to compose herself. She doesn't know how long she'll keep feeling like this, how often it will happen and how can she keep herself together.

"Valentine!" There was a sound of footsteps then a knock on the door. "I'm done cleaning the kitchen. I'll just change my clothes and I'll set up the movie in a few minutes. Take your time!" It felt like she was pulled out of the past and thrown back in the present after hearing his voice. She just looked at the door as the sound of his footsteps fade.

Chris changed to his white t-shirt and black jersey shorts after his clean up session at his kitchen. He squats down in front of his TV and DVD player to check and see which movie he should pick tonight. It shouldn't be too romantic. Not that much of a corny chick flick. He hates drama. He decided to pick an action with some comedy.

He saw Jill walking towards him wearing a pair of light blue pajamas. Damn, she was cute and he couldn't hold back his smile. "Glad some of my sister's clothes fit perfectly on you. Do you like Jackie Chan?" He held up a copy of 'Gorgeous' in front of her.

"If it's him then I think it's a feel good movie and that's fine. I'll grab us some snacks."

He slightly knits his eyebrows. "You okay?" he asked and she gave him a small nod before heading to the kitchen.

After the Jill prepared a bowl of chips and two glasses of coke, she saw Chris carrying some pillows and a blanket towards the couch. "The movie is set. Make yourself comfortable in my mini theater." He places the pillows on the couch while she sets down the glasses and bowl on the table. Jill took a seat and Chris followed her suit after pressing the play button on the remote.

As they consume the snacks while talking about the film, the distance between them starts to get shorter and shorter by the minute until they are sitting side by side, until it felt like she was leaning half of her weight on him. There was minimal eye contact since their sight is focused on the TV screen. Chris can't explain what he is feeling, call it instincts or partner's intuition but he really felt like she got upset about something by the way she is giving short answers when she was supposed to be the talkative one between the two of them. He glanced at her for a second and patted her head twice before looking back at the TV.

Halfway through the movie, his feet ended up on the coffee table to have a more comfortable position while she loosely wraps her arms around his left arm and lean her head on his shoulder. He can feel that she is starting to doze off but not because the movie is boring, she lets out a laugh once in a while and still manages to mumble her opinions whenever there are fighting scenes. It's probably because it's almost midnight and he is also starting to be sleepy. By the time it reached the ending scene, both of them have fallen asleep on the couch, comfortably in each other's arms.

* * *

Jill sat up from the couch and gasped for air. She looked around and a storm of relief washed over her. No foggy smoke surrounding her, she was not trapped in a test tube filled with unknown cold liquids. She was safely in the middle of Chris Redfield's living room. It was one of those nightmares again. She let out a groan and wonders how often will this keep happening and how long until it will completely disappear.

Her hands were still shaking as she removes the blanket from her lap. Trying to remember what happened last night, seems like she have fallen asleep on the couch before the movie ended. A small piece of paper immediately caught her attention because she recognizes his handwriting.

'I got too tired and fell asleep. Too lazy to move you to the bedroom. Let me make it up to you. Enjoy your breakfast in bed-ish.'

She scoffed but her heart was wildly beating again. Not because of the aftermath of her nightmare but because of his small thoughtful action. He didn't need to make up for anything and she is the one living in his apartment. Still, she couldn't help but chuckle while looking at the bottle of milk and box of cereal in front of her. "Thanks for this, Chris."

Chris was a bit anxious while driving back to his house by late afternoon. He received a thank you text message from Jill about the breakfast he prepared for her. It was nothing out of the blue but it wasn't the breakfast he was jittery about but the moment before that.

He woke up early morning like how his body clock usually signals him. His nose was welcomed with the scent of sweet pea as he opened his eyes. He doesn't remember how he ended up cuddling Jill on his couch and he gulped as he noticed where his hands are. He slowly removed his left hand cupping her breast and pulled his right arm that's wrapped around her waist. There are unspoken boundaries between them, at least for him. He is not ready to break his rules yet, not after what his partner went through. He believed that he needed to set his feelings aside but after almost losing Jill, he soon wonders if there will ever be a perfect timing to get out of his shell.

He stops his car in front of his house and turned off the engine then massaged his right temple. His head has been hurting after the training at BSAA. He doesn't intentionally want to put pressure on the new recruits but it's better to give proper setting of expectations about what lies ahead. Glancing at the rear view mirror, he checked his reflection as he felt his blood rush up to his head after recalling the scenario earlier morning. Clearly not in the rush to exit his vehicle, he ran his hands through his shorter, newly trimmed hair. It took him a few minutes more before getting out of his vehicle and entered through the front door.

Jill turned her head around while sitting on his couch and waved her hand before turning her attention back to the laptop and resumed talking on the phone. "Yes, Barry. Try to coordinate with the Far East Branch regarding that. Claire mentioned that she will visit BSAA soon. Make sure to clear your schedule and meet with us on that day."

He sat down on the couch and looked at the laptop to check what she is researching about. Apartments. Time flies by fast and he realized that Jill has been staying with him for three days now. It somehow made his headache worse. He leaned back and closed his eyes while rubbing his thumbs and pointer finger on his forehead. It's only been three days but he got used to her presence and he wouldn't want her to leave abruptly. However, it would really be too selfish of him to wish that she still won't find a new place sooner.

Jill ends the call with Barry and looked at Chris. Despite the fact that he looks ravishing in his new haircut, she can clearly see how exhausted Chris is while sitting next to her. "What's wrong? Did something bad happen at work today?"

"No, nothing." He quickly sat up straight and waved both of his hands. "I guess some of them just think I'm being too hard on the new recruits."

"Better settle that with the higher management, Redfield." She started tapping something on the gadget on her thigh. Trying to find a new place to settle at once again. "Before you get fired or suspended for insubordination again."

"I got a new haircut. See?" He leaned his face closer to her and smiled a bit as a feeble attempt to change the topic to a lighter one.

"Yeah, I noticed." She glanced at him again and reaches out his hair. Lightly scraping her fingers on his scalp before closing the laptop and placing it on the coffee table. "You sure you are okay though?"

"Just a headache. Probably migraine?" He shrugs nonchalantly.

She stood up and exhaled through her nose. "How will you train new recruits to be at their best if you are not even in good condition, Redfield? Wait here." She ruffled his hair for a short moment before heading to the bathroom.

Chris couldn't help but hope his every day could be just like the last three days. Have someone who will prepare meal for him or take care of him. For him to look forward to wake up every morning and will even have the energy to prepare a meal for someone, or that feeling when he can't wait to go home and see her face. He would even want to hug her every time he gets back after a long day of work. Hell, have the audacity to lean for a kiss.

"This will do." His thoughts were cut as Jill sits back on the couch with some kind of a menthol ointment in her hand. "Lie down and just try to relax for now."

He was drowning in hesitation again while looking back at her. Her offer felt so tempting and impossible to reject. But if he were to do what she told him to, what would she think of him? He clearly doesn't want to lead her on or give her inappropriate impression.

"Come on, Chris. Don't be stubborn." She clicks her tongue and grabbed his arm to urge him to lie down on her lap. Thankfully, he did. Otherwise, the next thing she was planning to do was pull him down by his ear. She gently applied the ointment on both side of his temple and traced circles with her fingers.

He closed his eyes and almost instantly felt relieved.

Jill didn't notice how time passed by. She watched his eyes slowly close and his breathing slow down, felt his shoulders relax. Even as he falls asleep on her lap, she continued to softly run her thumb on his forehead. It was difficult for her not to smile while watching him. One glance at the laptop she was using earlier and she suddenly felt a pinch of sadness. Because if it would be up to her, she'd rather stay here with him but she doesn't want to take advantage his generosity.

An hour passed by and she still stayed on the couch either massaging his forehead and temple with her fingers or grazing his scalp with the tips of her nails. Her phone chimed and vibrated and thankfully the ring tone is not that loud so it didn't wake Chris up. She opened an email she received and it's regarding the apartment she was inquiring about.

She just finished composing her reply when she felt Chris move. After hitting the send button, as if on cue, he sat up on the couch. "Did I pass out?"

"No, Chris. You just had a really nice nap." She puts away her phone and smiled.

He stretched his arms up. "Who was that?"

"I just answered an email regarding my apartment inquiries. The one they offered me seems to have a reasonable price and very accessible. Looks neat too."

"T-that sounds great." He tried to sound cheerful and happy but it feels like his mind is not glad about the news. "Are you gonna personally check it soon? D-do think you have all the stuff you need?"

"Yeah, possible. I also would want to check other options. If there will be some." She replied as she looked down on her hands and started fidgeting her fingers. "I hope I'm not that much of a burden here."

"No." He quickly reverted but avoiding eye contact at the same time. "It's fine. I'm actually happy that you are here. It feels more like . . . home." His throat is starting to feel dry and he thinks that it's because he took a long nap. "I get more healthy foods. . . . Speaking of foods." He stood up but so does she.

"I can actually take care of dinner preparations since you just mentioned I make healthier meals." She started walking towards the kitchen but he immediately trailed behind her.

"Yes, I get that. I admit that. But you already cooked dinner last time. I should make it up to you since you are my guest." Chris even tried to block her way but he should know better than to underestimate Jill's reflex as she nudge him to the right and slide pass his left side.

"You don't even cook real food, Redfield. Your sister does." He can't help but scoff and watches her in disbelief. It's his house but this woman's insult has no bearing. He is not pissed off or offended, just amused. " Besides, I already know what I'll make. It's mac and cheese with bacon."

"Fine. I'll make pan grilled steak then. I love steak and you ain't stopping me." He opened the fridge and rummages inside it, taking out the meat he needs.

"Okay. We will both cook something then if mine is better than yours, you'll do the dishes." He closes the fridge then looks at her for a moment while holding the big frozen steak. "Do we have a deal or you can just agree to wash the dishes now?"

"You got yourself a deal, Valentine."

Just like that, the atmosphere felt like they are in a cooking competition. If there were rules, he might be disqualified for placing the tools or ingredients Jill needs in a higher cabinet. She would always whine then smash the side of her fist to his chest or shoulders every time he hides something but he eventually brings it back down to her and they will both laugh about it. He claims he is not cheating every time he checks on his phone to double check if he is marinating the meat correctly. There are times she will scold him about his unfair tactics which is also followed by elbow to his waist, pinch on his arm or poke to his neck.

It was a fun battle and they were both tired and starving by the time they settled the food on the table and took a seat next to each other.

"You are such a fucking cheater." She complained. He could only chuckle and fill half of his plate with her dish and grab some slices of the steak. "I hope you don't cheat like this when you have a sparring match or drills with your new recruits at BSAA." She took a slice of the steak and ate it before filling her plate with the mac and cheese.

"I didn't cheat and by the way, some of them can't wait to have a match with me."

"They like you that much? Are there many women in your team?" She asked while slicing the steak to smaller bites to have a reason to look down of her plate.

"No, not that much. You wanna drop by and teach them a thing or two?" In his opinion, he can overpower her but apart from brute strength; she actually has more impressive moves than him. He is more on striking while Jill has more skills when it comes to takedowns and grappling.

"Are you kidding? You can handle all of them on your own." she let out a small laugh.

"Don't you wanna visit us and tell them how you made me tap out with your arm bar when we were still newbies in BSAA?" He slowly chews on his food and silently accepts that he will be doing the dishes for tonight.

"Oh, I remember! You won't let me lock a rear naked choke so I went for the arm bar instead. But you weren't this thick back then so I doubt if they will believe it." She can't help but smile widely while they reminisce. "But I'll think about it."

"Just like how you'll think about the apartments." He wanted to slap himself after blurting it out. "Not that I wanna rush you. Ok? Just take your time."

She took a long slip of water and resumes eating without a word. Lost in what she should actually do or reply to what he just said. How can she possibly admit to him that she doesn't want to prolong her stay under his roof but also wants to enjoy his company a little bit longer?

"I told you, if you need help with anything . . . I'm here." He said to break the awkward silence between them. She nods and adds more steak on her plate. She can see him staring at her in her peripheral vision. He rubs his sweaty palms on his jeans. "When are you gonna report back to BSAA?"

"Tomorrow. I'm scheduled to visit my doctor." She looked up at him, couldn't fight her curiosity about what his reaction might be. A small frown.

He also can't simply put feelings into words. Was it anger, worry, sadness or all of the above? "I'll take you there. I can take a short break from training and drive back here."

"I can just leave with you early morning." Touched by the amount of effort this man is willing to put, she pats the side of his jaw and hope it would lift up his mood.

He let out a heavy sigh. 'I hope he rots in hell. I hope his soul suffers endlessly.' He wants to say, no shout all of those things. Let his anger out but he doesn't want to make her feel upset. Trying to find the right words to use, he settled with "It will be fine."

She is feeling that increased heartbeat again and took a long sip of water again. She has known Chris for a decade. They both tried their best to dodge the rumors about them because they want to avoid complications in their work. There was no time for that, not when the future of the world is at stake.

"Jill, I'm your partner. Longtime friends. Believe in me, it will be fine."

That's the problem. They have been a longtime friends so she is honestly frightened about the idea of them being more than friends because she doesn't know how they can work it out and how long will it last. They risk life and limb day by day, been brave to tackle and face various monsters that go bump in the night but what's stopping her from taking a risk and not be brave enough to admit that she is has fallen in love with this man.

"I do believe in you." She takes a deep breath and sighs. "But don't you think we stared at each other a little bit longer than how friends should?"

As if his emotions couldn't get all mixed up even more, he could only let out a deep breath as well before answering her question. "I'm that obvious huh?"

"I think we both are." He didn't know when or how but he knows he fell in love with her a long time ago, even before he longingly stared at her after she was rescued from Africa. Her smile was too hypnotizing. He couldn't help but steal a glance once in a while during that helicopter ride.

"I was trying to give you a benefit of the doubt." Jill slowly moved her face closer to him. His thought went back to the time when they escaped the mansion in Arklay Mountains, almost the same as how she slowly leaned her head on his shoulder while they were riding the helicopter away from the mansion after a traumatic mission.

He just couldn't contain his emotions anymore and pressed his lips on hers. Her hands soon touched the sides of his face as she kissed him back. It was him who broke the kiss but he didn't move away too much and kept their foreheads together. "Is this ok?" She smiled widely and nodded before kissing him back again.

They didn't know how long they kissed with so much eagerness like that. They were sure about many other things though. Chris will surely do the dishes tomorrow as they agreed they should sleep early for tonight since he needs to take Jill to the doctor early tomorrow. Jill will surely not look for any apartments anymore and agreed that they will sleep on the same bed moving forward. They would want to have more days and night together, can now look at each other and kiss each other a little bit longer.

* * *

_**A/N: I hope you liked the story. There are more one-shot and short stories coming soon. Please give feedback/review.  
2/1/2020 update : The sequel is out. "Unspoken Rules and Boundaries"**_


End file.
